Unexpected
by InsanityAuthor'Inlove098
Summary: Ivan finds a lonely beggar on the street and he tries to help him but he ends up helping his ex-boyfriend Alfred. This story tells on how fate takes Ivan back to Alfred's arms and how Alfred will face his bankruptcy. Will Ivan move on to what the future has for him or stay and let the past control his emotions? Has a little sexual scenes and some violence. Also some strong words.
1. Snow White

Unexpected

Chapter 1: Snow White?

I woke up in a dim morning light refracting through the window. The light shone on my face. Although it was cold outside, the light felt warm on my cheeks. I felt a sudden tingling sensation and I knew it …. I had to pee.

After that I smelled something aromatic. It was the smell of roasted beef. It made me hungry. When I opened the fridge there were only cases of Vodka with one of them almost empty. I realized that I am already out of meat and I have to make an errand to the market. So I went out wearing some common long-sleeved T-shirt, sand-gray pants. It was very cold on winter days so I brought my jacket, gloves and my scarf and also an umbrella. I strolled through the market marking my eye on every meat shop I can find. After a few hours of walking, I was finally done and my stomach is grunting like a dog. I decided to pass by a minimart. Although it was 2 days before Christmas, only a few people are out these days. "What would be your order sir?" My attention was caught by the warm greeting of a waitress. There are not too many people like her these days. Some are just rude and nasty.

I had a cup of coffee and some slices of bread. I sat near the transparent glass wall, rolling my purple eyes through the white scenery as it began to snow outside. I finished eating and I stood up but I never forgot to thank that warm waitress, it reminds me of sister (the other one), well I never knew where she is these days. Not too many vehicles are present these days so I decided to take the road by foot. Not far from my position, a beggar is being pushed out from a store trying to shoplift. He fell on the ground on a pile of snow that it almost covered his whole body. Then he got up and curled on the other side of the road near a dumpster trying to get warm. His body looks too healthy to be a beggar but I knew he was cold. He was shaking and his snow-white hair covering his face. I never had the plan to spend my time helping him but then… "What would be your order sir?"….It reminded me of the waitress on the minimart. I stopped beside him thinking of what I'll do. "If I help him, I'll get trapped in the incoming blizzard but then….." I thought. If the blizzard will trap me so will be him. I carefully wrapped him in my jacket. I carried him all the way home and I never minded his weight, his shirt was almost torn and his body pale than ice. He was still shaking when I laid him on the bed. I wanted him to feel warm and that's where my thoughts came.

It was evening and he is still unconscious and cold. I readied hot water and some clean cloth. I undressed him, I was right; his body was too healthy-looking to be a beggar. He moaned but after some seconds, he was still unconscious. I wiped him some warm water all over the body. To my relief, he is alright, his body returned to normal. I kind of felt strange seeing him half-naked and then there it was, his hair wet of melted snow and it turned blonde. I realized that I was exhausted and I never felt that smell bad because of sweat so I ate dinner and took a bath. I went to bed but then I have to sleep next to him. I closed my eyes and never thought of him until I realize he was hugging me tightly. His heartbeat felt through my body. His heat radiating, I thought of it until I never knew that I was sleeping…


	2. Familiar Faces

Chapter 2: Familiar Face

It was morning, I woke up still finding him on the bed unconscious. Well it didn't worry me much as long as he's breathing. His body is very warm, I bet he has a cold. I dampen a wet towel on his forehead and returned to the kitchen. I took the meat on the fridge and heated the pan. Cooking the meat surely made me hungrier, and then I added butter. I heard some rustles around the living room which made me think that maybe he was up.

I returned only to find the door open and the cold wind blowing hard and then my thought came again. I was thinking of letting him go since he did want to go outside but then the blizzard worried me. Somehow I found him walking in the middle of the snow with his old clothes. I ran to him and so there it was, he turned back to me and I saw his face. His hair blonde, his eyes clear blue. It made me think of someone but the wind is too cold for me to think. I got hold of his hand and pulled him back but he seemed to fight back but since I was bigger than him it was easy for me. I hurriedly closed the door when we got in.

He got hold of a knife but then I tried to calm him down. "Calm down….." I said while breathing heavily. He was pressured and tense, his eyes full of confusion but he was breathing heavily. After some seconds he fell on the ground seemingly paralyzed. I can read it in his face, he was scared. I carried him to the room and I laid him on the bed. His eyes became full of tears but I don't know why. I looked at his weeping face until I smelled my beef already cooked. I ran into the kitchen only to find it overcooked but it was still aromatic. However while trying to shoo the smoke away I burned my arm accidentally setting my t-shirt on fire. I took it off and washed my arm on the basin. My pants got wet so I took another bath. While trying to find some clothes, I noticed that he was asleep again, maybe he was too exhausted. I pulled my t-shirt from the drawer and a picture fell with it. Suddenly, something struck my thoughts "A…..Al…..Alfred?"

I am sure, he looked like him. His blonde hair and clear blue eyes, It looked just like Alfred. However, he didn't recognized me either and Alfred is too far to be a beggar.

It was dinner time and all I have is pot of soup and a overcooked meat but it was still edible. The man came out of the room feeling a little bit shy. In his eyes, I knew he was hungry so I invited him to eat with me. He seemed sophisticated in eating manners so there I was happily looking at him eat as if he did not eat for years. Well I ended up eating only crackers since he did eat everything. "So…..where did you come from?" I said. He looked up into me wiping his mouth full of soup. "I….Ivan…don't you remember me…..It's me Al…Alfred" He said nervously. I felt a sudden funny feeling, I knew he was lying but at the same time I felt a sudden hate and nervousness. I sat still thinking of what he did…and so I thought.

(Flashback)

I sat there waiting for him. It'll be 9:00 soon but still I don't see even his shadow. I thought that maybe he was sick so I decided to pass by him on his house. The light upstairs were on so I bet he was sick. It was however strange that a red car is in front of his house. "Maybe he bought a new one" I thought. I silently entered his house, having to surprise him. His bedroom door was unlocked and was semi-open. However it was very strange to hear moans and creaks on his room. I opened it and there it was him, with another woman on the bed. My mind broke, my nerves broke and my heart broke. Tears ran through my cheeks. The woman, astonished, dressed herself and ran into her red car. Alfred, tried to explain but then I was too angry so I ran outside. I got hit, it wasn't surprising. In the hospital, Alfred didn't even show up his face. I had nobody to talk except a friendly male nurse, I can't see his face clearly but he was very courteous. After my recovery, he didn't show up anymore and so I was lonely again…..


	3. We Are Complicated!

Chapter 3: We are Complicated!

I can't believe it, my super-rich x-boyfriend is now a lonely, helpless, super hungry beggar. My eyes widened and so did my thoughts. Alfred seemed a little embarrassed. "Maybe, I should get out now…" Alfred wiped his mouth and stood up. I thought maybe I should let him get out but I remembered…. "Not to many people are like her these days, some are just rude and nasty"….I don't want to be one of I held his arm back, he turned back and looked at me confused. "No, you don't have to…It's my pleasure to have you here" I said while looking down. I don't know what came on me that I had to stop him from getting out when if I knew it first I would've kicked his ass out. Somehow, I could feel that he was trying to fight back to my invitation but then I think I was too persuasive.

"It might be too heavy for you to take me in so…maybe you can help me find a job" He said. You don't know I wanted to hit him with my hand but I guess his old self wasn't gone then, he used to be so dependent to others but I was surprised that he could survive living on the streets all by himself.

We took a stroll around town, trying to find a job that would suite Alfred. We were lucky it wasn't snowing heavily. I marked my sight on a construction site and to the poster saying *Wanted: Construction Worker* We talked but then he had no choice but to agree. Well, I was lucky it wasn't part time. It was full time so most of the day, I don't have to see his face everyday. "Can you start tomorrow?" the construction site manager said. I was about to say no but Alfred was too persistent so I didn't have any choice.

"He starts tomorrow…..I can't wait to see him leave the house. *sigh* The house will be calm again tomorrow" I sighed and closed my eyes. Suddenly, "Nice to have you sleep here!" A cheery voice breaks the silence and also breaks my sleep. I stood in surprise trying to face palm America away. "Can you just sleep!" I said with a loud tone but then it is Alfred, he just smiled and said "Ok" then he laid on the bed on the other side. Then I got asleep. I can still feel his tight hug but I don't seem to want to get him off, it felt comfortable, it felt warm. It made me fall asleep faster than I thought.

The next day, I woke up but my body was too weak. I felt like I have a cold. My feet are like strapped into my bed. My head is like a 100 ton sac full of rocks. My body felt cold but I was sweating intensely. I felt someone dampen wet towel on my hed and there he was, Alfred already awake. It made me feel weird having his face too near to mine. He smiled, "I felt you had a cold so I thought maybe I should take care of you before I go to work", he said. He was cooking soup, and I wondered if it will taste good. I looked on the alarm clock and it was 1 hour before his work. So I laid there on the bed relieving myself.

I took some medicine placed near me presumable placed by Alfred. Then Alfred walked near me, "Maybe I should leave work for now and besides It's Christmas day, I just can't leave you like these" He said and smiled. I blushed for some reason and I felt weird. I felt young again, it felt like love for the very first time.

He finished cooking and to my surprise it tasted good. I just thought of these because I never really let Alfred cook back on the days. I thought of asking him, "Alfred…..How in earth did you end up like this?" I asked him. Alfred took his eyes from my sight and looked back and sighed. "You know, I've been really spoiled these days so Arthur kicked me out for some reason and I ended up like this. "Why did you put the knife against me yesterday?" I asked grumpily. "Sorry the snow seemed to blind me for some seconds until I realized that I was in your house hehehehe!" He smiled. It made me feel comfortable seeing him smile just for now.


	4. The Unexpected

Chapter 4: The Unexpected

Later that day, I got better. I woke up to find Alfred asleep beside me. He was snoring heavily, maybe that's why I woke up. A got out to the kitchen, there's a paper bag on the table. I took a peak and I saw some food. "Maybe he got exhausted of cooking…" I thought. Somehow I can hear the joy of kids caroling outside. I opened the door and observe them sing on each house and how the adults enjoy their songs.

Yes, I wanted kids but I'm not ready to adopt. I'm only 23 at age and the right one is 25 so maybe I can wait. I can't even force Alfred to be pregnant… but who said I wanted him too. He doesn't even like me on top."Ivan…" Alfred seemed to wake up, stupidly calling my name again like he always does. I looked at his face and he looked cute but I seem to notice something missing….. Oh yeah, he wasn't wearing his glasses. "So where did your glasses go?" I asked him. "Arthur took them…" he simply answered. He didn't know that I picked up a shard of glass around his back when I was wiping his body of wet cloth the other day. I know he didn't want me to worry but then….he can still lie to me. I prepared the food but then I wish Papa "Gilbert" was here. Gilbert was a father figure to me. We'll I used to believe he was my father but for some reason I felt different and that's where the truth came out.

I took out cases of Vodka and shared some to Alfred but he liked his shakes more. That night, he didn't eat anything but burger and Ice cream. I gave him some homemade Ice cream and my prediction was right. He had a stomach ache. He spent some few minutes on the bathroom and I giggled. It was really years ago since he made me giggle one more time. Alfred was such a childish person but he knew how to love, it's just he's a little stupid than I thought.

Minutes later, he was done and I was drunk so I didn't know what I was really doing.

**Alfred's POV**

Ah….Finally my anguish is done. Ivan's ice cream surely does the trick. I think I should buy Ivan something in exchange. 

Ivan seemed drunk. He was rocking like a chair back n forth on the floor. Then to my surprise, he fell sleeping on the floor. I decided to take him to bed but….he was too heavy. It took me half an hour to carry him to the bed. I was too exhausted to even walk so I also got on the bed. "Ahhh…ha" I sighed in relief. I turned to my side and looked at Ivan. "He's so cute when he's drunk…" I mumbled. I blushed for some reason…Ok so it persuaded me to kiss him. I can't stand it; I loved forcing my way into his throat like I always did back on the days. I wanted to do it but that memory it kept me from pleasure, it haunted me.

I turned back holding myself. Ivan moaned and hugged me, maybe he was dreaming. It made me want to do it but still I can't. I inhaled deeply; I removed his arms and forced him back into the wall. Then I stopped thinking of him for a moment and closed my eyes. Somehow I felt comfortable, it made me sleep faster than I expected…After some moments, I felt warm air dampening on my face. I feel like I was sleeping on marshmallow, it wiggled and it was soft. However, the warm air dampening on my face troubled me; it smelled strange, it smelled like….**Vodka?! **I woke up to find Ivan on top of me. He was topless, it made me worry… I admit it, I felt scared because I know what Ivan can do once he gets his hands on me. I tried to force my arms but his knees pinned it hard on the bed. His butt is forcing my legs down. Finding out that my coat is gone and my clothes open made me weep. He kissed me forcing his tongue on my mouth. I couldn't breathe now that his saliva is flowing on my airway. He stopped and I pant. "You're so cute when you're pressured" he said while wiping my sweat. I closed my eyes and I heard the sound of a zipper opening…I closed my eyes harder never want to see what he'll be doing next.

To be Continued…


	5. The Unexpected Continuation

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Continuation

"I won't continue if you don't open your eyes" I think Ivan's pressuring me after what I've done with him. I was sweating intensely until I knew I was crying. "Please Ivan…stop." I cried to him. "Hmmmm…You're still a virgin or so this is your first time on bottom?" He smirked on me. Yes, I admit it, this is my first time. I used to be on top since our teen days. I usually don't let him on top of me and I got used to it. Maybe, I was so greedy before. I didn't want to feel all the pain, I just wanted the pleasure.

When I opened my eyes, his thing was in front of me. It was huge as usual but I didn't expect to see it this close. "Suck" he ordered me. I sensed a feeling of disgust from my gut but still I did it. Then he suddenly grabbed my hair and started forcing it in my throat. I can't even move my arms to stop him, I felt like…..suffocating. My saliva is gushing out of my mouth and nose. Somehow, Ivan stopped again and I can breathe again. He slowly takes my T-shirt off exposing my torso.

He licked it from chest to stomach….it felt good. I never used to do this to Ivan, I just have a straight teasing and penetration and I never did make him feel good for real. "You like it….don't you" He said caressing my hair. It made me blush; I never knew he was so good at this. Well, I got worried when he started unzipping my pants; he was strong just pulling it away in one move. It exposed my thing, I was hard. It felt good when Ivan started licking it…slowly…it felt like paradise. This was my quickest load ever, I suddenly spilled my load while Ivan was sucking it…."Oops…" I smirked. "You really are wise…but again I have the upper hand" I was troubled by what he said when he started spreading my legs. He licked his fingers and then…he poked my hole adding one finger at a time. It hurted, cause it was my first time being fingered. I moaned just a little everytime he forces it in….then he stopped…..After a moment, I felt something larger trying to force in….it felt like I was being struck by a spear, it hurts. "…I'll let you noise…..just this time" He forced it in, It hurts very much but….it felt really good. "Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed but I thought I was being childish in front of him so I tried to hide it in. I was between pain and paradise. Every stroke makes me moan, just a little, but every stroke feels good. I knew he was near when he started to get fast. I hugged him; I pulled his head into mine. I kissed him the most passionate way I knew. His body jolted and I felt the heat, I felt his load in me, and it was sticky and felt good.

Ivan passed out, and I was exhausted. So I wiped my tears and sweat and took a shower. After dressing up, I found a lantern on the ground outside. Nobody seemed to own in so….I hanged it on the front door. It looked nice. I thought of it as a nice gift for Ivan. "Thank you…for teaching me what love is" I smiled whispering it into the wind. The blow of wind was cold and it felt refreshing…..I got sleepy so I slept beside a naked, sleeping Ivan. I never thought that he didn't try to do it to me til' now. He was really the best I could have. I kissed him on the cheek and tucked him in….."I love you" I whispered into his ear.

**Ivan's POV**

What a tiring escapade that was….I knew he'd liked it and little did he know that I did it on purpose. How long will I be laughing tomorrow when I tell him? I wonder how long he will go childish again, knowing I got him into my stupidity test. He was really cute there crying for mercy in front of me. Well the drunk part was real….

Still, I know he loves me until now. I also heard him whisper it…I can't stop giggling on the bed. It's a good thing I got my patience when he spilled his load in me suddenly. I could've smacked him hard…"Good Night…Alfred"


	6. On the Outside

Chapter 6: On the Outside

I woke up, naked and refreshed. It was really my first time penetrating someone. Alfred should've gone to work by now.

I wonder if his boss will accept him after leaving on the first day. I was craving for some bread so I went outside to the market. I didn't buy any extra breads cause even at work times, I know what he'll be requesting for ….(Burger and Shakes)

So I brought some. At the construction site, everyone seemed very busy, running here, moving there, drop it here and point there. Everybody but one was doing something and who would've expected that the relaxed one was none other than, Alfred. No one seem to notice him having a break so I went for some talk. "So….is it break time?" I said. He looked tense seeing me beside him. "Shh…please don't say it to boss" He grinned. I looked at his eyes and there was a slight guilt. He looked away, I knew he was guilty that moment but was it about having break time or about last night. "So…..How was last night? Did you have fun?" I asked him.

"Ye….yes I've had fun ehehehe!"

"What did you do last night"

"No….no…nothing, just typically watching T.V. ehehehe!" His weird laugh got even louder.

"Really, no other stuffs like…"

"Like what? Uhmm? Oh yeah! Some children ahh…..uhmm…uhmm!" Then he started going crazy.

"…." I stared at him for a moment.

"…." Then he stared at me too but with an perturbed feeling. I can see his eyes look in every direction, it's like avoiding my glare.

"Ok! It was fun…and I want to do it again" He said sincerely or did he really? "Was it really that fun….what was really fun last night?" I interrogated him further and then he answered…."Watchin the T.V. of course. It was fun ehehehe" Not what I was expecting.

The horn blew and that means, work is done and I can't believe that Alfred's getting away from work without doing anything. "So where do you want to go now?" I asked. "Home…where else?" he answered. He smiled and he looked very cute except to the fact that he is very stinky of sweat.

We went home and he took a shower. I kind of missed the old him. Back then he was very *pudgy* and *fleshy* but now he's still thin and muscular. Back then he was really fun to watch do stupid things, til' now he still does that but something is gone. Maybe it's the side-effect of heartbreak.

Later that day, we got out to the seaside. It's rare to see a lot of couples together these days so I saved the moment to have it again with him. He used to be so childish but now I can see him somewhat….mature. "Ivan…..do you think my old life would come back someday?" He asked munching his burger. "Of course…..you might wake up to be in your house one day….." I smiled although I didn't really want what I wanted.

"I don't think so…"

"Why? Don't you want to see everyone again?"

"I don't even think anyone would accept me ever or would want to see me again but you….."

"Don't you want your old life again?"

"I discovered something to live for….." He smiled to me. I can't believe it, these words coming from Alfred's mouth. The sunset's rays sparkled through the sea and the rays touch me. The heat of the light felt like something familiar. Looking at him for some moments never made me fret that sometime later it'll be evening.

I chose to ride but he chose to walk. Although he seemed matured a while ago, no one can say that he'll be now. Walking on the hall, I focused myself on the way and didn't even talk to him. "You know, yesterday was one of the best Christmas days I've had." It caught my attention. "Arthur used to make a feast but…..we were the only people around so I had to eat some or maybe all that he cooked….." What an unlucky guy.

"So if you don't want to go back, where will you go?" I asked him in a direct way. "If I work all the way…maybe I could by my own house" He said as if he was dreaming. I didn't notice the time and the way seemed so far and we were walking for hours.

"After this, you want to…."

"Watch a movie? That's something Kiku would ask me to and yes…..I want to"

"I bet horror is something you don't want to watch….right?

"No I don't….Try me!"

Moments Later

" Aahhh! So scary…..so scary!" It was spectacular seeing Alfred cry because of a movie. We watched "The Ring 0" it was a spectacular horror film and more spectatcular was seeing Alfred freak out. "Turn it off….turn it off now Ivan…!" He screamed tucking his head behind me. Yes I admit, I was also scared but watching Alfred made me feel like watching a comedy rather than horror. Yes, it was totally funny and very annoying

The movie was finally over but I don't feel like it. America is shaking under the blanket and he's too shaky to let me sleep. "America if you don't stop shaking, the ghost will notice you first…." I said. "Re…really Ivan?" He asked. "Yes…so if you don't move the ghost will notice me first" I answered but I myself was too afraid to move anymore and I don't want to be noticed by the ghost first. "Really Ivan" He hugged me tightly. "I'm not letting go so if the ghost would come in he wouldn't see you either. I'll become one with you….." He said and I blushed. "Become one with mother Russia Da? This is a good idea!" I smirked

All that fear and laughter vanished after we fell asleep and so I am looking forward to the next day…kolkolkolkolkolkol….. J


	7. Here Comes Trouble

Chapter 7: Here Comes Trouble

As usual I woke up to find Alfred gone. My phone rang *ring* ring* ring*.

"Hello, Ivan is this you?"

"Uhmm…..yes, who is this?"

"It's Arthur and I need you to do a favor"

"What do you mean?"

"It's confirmed Alfred is there on your country so I need you to catch him for me"

"Did you mean find?"

"….Uhhhm…Yes…"

"Why the rush, uncle Arthur?"

"Next week will be his MARRIAGE….to a rich noble of Japan"

I was shaken by that word….MARRIAGE…..MARRIAGE? MARRIAGE! My phone fell from my hands *BAM!* It broke. My tears fell to the ground, broken glass shards on my feet. I felt a sudden lose of feeling, my hands I can't move them and my feet slowly shaking. My sight blacked-out and I fell on the floor unconscious after that…..

"Ivan I'm Home"

**Alfred's POV**

Huh? What is he doing on the floor? Ivan is on the floor seemingly sleeping but…..there are shards of glass on the floor. "Oh My God! Ivan what happened?! Wake up!" I shook him in shock. He wasn't responding. His face full of wounds and shards and His head bleeding of collision.

I rushed him on the hospital. He was still unresponsive to anyone. Then something came to my mind "Is he dead…Is he?" Tears ran to my face, my hands full of blood. "What did I do wrong? What did he do wrong?" I said to myself.

"So this is where I'll find you…" I voice called to me. It was the voice of someone familiar, it was….

"Arthur…"

"How are you …..brother?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to Japan where you'll meet your soulmate"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to…..and don't bother to…"

"Tell Ivan? *smirks* He already knows…..he might have blacked out after I told him"

"Tell me this isn't your fault!" I grabbed his shirt.

"You can kill me if you want but that doesn't change the fact that for the next few days, Ivan will be ignoring you"

"He wouldn't do that?"

"It'll only hurt him seeing you so if I were you I would leave now"

"I can't leave him like this"

"I'll pay the hospital bill, I'll leave some money for the trouble you made"

I had no choice but to agree with him. No matter whatever happens, Ivan knows. I'll be only a heavy baggage for him to carry. "Sorry" I left the hospital.

**Ivan's POV**

Ugghhh…..My head still hurts. I can't see clearly, I think the glass affected my eyes. "Alfred?" I called but there was no one. Maybe he left me for dead, "Huh!" I smirked. Then…..someone comes in…his a little blurred but….. "How are you…..son?" It's dad.

"Dad? Was I stupid?" I cried to him.

"No you weren't…You just loved him."

"But what did I do wrong?"

"We had a meeting days ago, one of them was Alfred getting arrange for a Japanese rich noble named Kiku"

"Kiku" that name, years ago he was one of my classmates other than Alfred, Feliciano and Lovino. "But why is he arranged to a man, Is it because of fortune?" I get it….from childhood we were never meant, they were. I closed my eyes and asked my dad "Can I change my face?"

"Why?"

"I need to be someone other than Ivan"

"I guess I don't have any choice….Good Luck"

**2 years Later**

I was renamed Evan Luke Beilschimdt, I felt new and the other me was rather dead or long gone. I have a decent job on America, New York and dad, I can't believe that he found another lady but this time, it's his happy ending. I got 2 new Brothers.

My life was complete without Alfred or even Ivan…

To be Continued….(Last 3 Chapters)


	8. Hi Again!

Chapter 8: Hi Again!

Hi I'm Evan Luke Beilschmidt, My father is Gilbert Beilschmidt. My brothers are Gilbert Jr. and Anna. "Huh? Who am I fooling" I thought, This is still Ivan….

I changed everything, my face, my name, myself even my hair. My eyes are now Maroon, my hair blonde and my attitude very much change. I work as a waiter of a restaurant. I was approved even though the manager was in vacation. My co-workers said he was still on Honeymoon.

There's this creepy girl who is a cook in the restaurant who has ash-grey hair like I used to have, who keeps on staring at me like she's gonna chop me into pieces. There's Yao, my kind boyfriend who loves hello kitty a lot. There's Matthias who I think is a weird man and keeps comparing his hair with mine and lastly, Matthias' brother Ber, he is a silent worker and doesn't talk to others often but he talked to me twice about how he wants to drop Matthias on the sea.

This life is what I needed all along. It came once to me imagining what would've happened if I left that lonely beggar and if the waitress wasn't so nice, maybe I'm still Ivan today, crying in front of Alfred's frozen corpse. "Huh!" I smirked wiping the table squeaky clean.

Someone came in suddenly. "Hey it's Boss!" Matthias screamed. "Boss?" It caught my attention, "so this is our boss?"

"Oh no!" My eyes widen. He's someone familiar. I 've seen him. He is! "Alfred" I whispered and I gulped hard. Yao held my arms and stared at me worriedly. "Evan, is something wrong?" He asked. "No it's just….nothing" I said. "So which of you is the newbie named, Evan" he asked glaring his eye at me like he knew it was me, the newbie.

"It's him sir!" Before I got the courage to speak well, Matthias did it for me. He walked near me and said "You look like Arthur!" He said pinching my cheek like a stuffed bear. "But your too much taller than him!" He said then walked to the kitchen to inspect things. "Hey Evan, I think Boss likes your look!" Matthias giggled. "That's a good thing right?" Yao asked. "…" Natalia gets creepy again at the kitchen door window. "…Yes." Ber answered.

However I am…stunned? No I can't, I am Evan not Ivan and I don't know him.

Hours after work, it's closing time. Natalia has her personal driver er…..I mean boyfriend. Yao, his house is next door. Matthias and Ber lives in the city while me, I live outside, outskirts or the wasteland…pretty tough words when my house is just near the exit of the city.

I used to walk home like I always did back then. These days, it's still cold. "Hey! Wait up!" A voice shouted from behind. I nodded and said "He's still following me?!" Alfred who is now rich can't even afford to buy a car to drive home or could he? I waited for him panting like he ran a mile long road. "Hey you're Ivan's brother right?" *What?* My face turned harsh after what I heard. "You don't look like him!"

"Where is he now? Is he ok?" He asked. "No…." I nodded and whispered. Alfred looked at me at a worried state. "What do you mean?" He said in a sad voice.

"He died…..he died in the hospital of internal bleeding in the head"

"What?!"

"Dad called but I wasn't able to get there on time to even say goodbye.

"….." He nodded then he suddenly sobbed.

I can see myself in him. I used to smile even when my heart is breaking down. At the hospital, I even laughed with that even though I know my eyes want to burst into tears. "Do you think he's staring at me now?" He seriously asked. "Yes, I can see him now staring at you in a *Chaotic Evil* way" I said. It gave him the creeps and moved closer to me. "Don't worry I'm sure brother wouldn't use his time on the one who left him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were engaged to a Japanese rich noble and you left my brother for dead"

"No I didn't!" *Smack* He suddenly punches me hard. I fell on the ground but why? I can't feel the pain. Blood is gushing from my lips still I felt comfortable. My sight getting woozy and suddenly it all blacked out…..

Minutes Later

I woke up in the hospital bed with a large bandage on my head covering my other eye. I can barely feel my hands. Yao was beside me asleep and I can hear Dad quarreling with someone familiar. "Arthur"

"You're family has done enough to mine!"

"I'm sure Alfred did it on self defense"

"What?! Your family has the rapist side"

"And how did the rapist topic got in this situation?"

"Coz your son probably tried to rape mine"

"…" "…"

My hearing, it becomes blurry, All I can do is look above and pray that I' not dying but at the last minute…I heard what the doctor said…

"Mr. Beilschmidt, I'm sorry to say but you're son has Leukemia in a dangerous stage but…we can still prevent it"

"No! I'm not dying….I ain't dying, I can't leave everyone like this" I said in my mind as I silently cried. (last 2 chapters)


	9. The Longest Chapter

Chapter 9 : The Longest Chapter

Yao woke me up. My sight is normal again, my hearing and even sense of touch. Dad had this unusual large smile on his face. I know he's happy I woke up but, It wasn't it's true meaning. "I'm so glad you're awake" He smiled.

"What happened?" I asked. "We'll apparently Alfred pu-" Yao's speech was CUT!

"That no good Jones, he really wouldn't let this go! He might have tried to ra-"

"Dad! Calm DOWN! He's already…married. He has 2 children. He wouldn't waste his time on me!"

"What?!"

"Yes…..by the way did the doctor te-"

"Tell anything bout' your condition? NO! nothing about you" He got even weirder.

Dad left to get some food. Yao on the other hand seemed pretty happy and somehow sad too. "Is our Boss your ex-boyfriend?" He asked in a sad tone.

"No…he was my brother's ex-boyfriend"

"Where is your brother now?"

"He's…dead…..Alfred left him for dead on the hospital"

"I'm sorry"

"No need to talk about it, I have you, I'm sure you'll never leave me." I said and smiled at him. He answered me with a cute face. Dad decided to let Jr. look out for me in the hospital while he goes home to take care of Anna.

Gilbert Jr. was as prideful as dad but like dad he has his only one weakness, family. "So how's your job? How's life?" I asked him.

"Well, my job seemed good but my boyfriend ki-"

"Wait…..BOYFRIEND! You're a homo too?!"

"*Gulp* Please don't tell dad…"

"How long have you been hiding this?!"

"2 years…"

"So….who's this boyfriend you're telling me?"

"Well, he's a bartender, he's handsome of course and his name is…..Ber"

"*STRUCK BY LIGHTNING* Ber, as in Berwarld?"

"Yes"

"I can't believe this….."

"Why do you know him?"

"Actually…I know him and his brother. They are my co-mates"

"Please don't tell dad…..

"*Giggle* Don't worry I won't"

Jr. slept on the other hospital bed all covered in the blanket while I wonder what'll happen tomorrow.

The Next Day…..

I woke up the next day to find Jr. still asleep. The glass window were covered by frosted snow but still a small patch of sun ray shines through to my face and thought it was cold outside, the light felt warm. It felt like the day when I found Alfred on the streets.

I got my strength back so I got dressed up and left Jr. asleep, he needs it. Like back then, I usually wore my common long sleeved T-shirt and sand gray pants. I weirdly had the feeling to wear my scarf, jacket and gloves. It really does feel like the very first day we met again.

I left the hospital and a gentle blizzard welcomed me outside. Unlike the day back then, a lot people are out these days. In the park, the fountain water was frozen solid. Although it was ice, it looked more like a sculpture; maybe it was because the sprinkler had a burst leak a while ago. Funny was, it seems like I was the only one lonely at the benches. Yao was busy these days but I understand him, he's a very family oriented guy since he only has his brothers and one sister who seem to dislike him.

My mood seemed calm and smooth until…..the 2 of them came by. It was Alfred and what appears to be his wife or…..husband? I'm confused! Although, yeah his wife or husband looked like a woman at some point. They were giggling and I knew Alfred was very happy to be with him after all.

"Hey!" I shouted at them. Alfred looked at me but his facial expression changed from joy to anxiety. His wife, I recognized that face. I've seen him before. He looks like…Yao's brother. I tried to hide my anxiety and made a fake smile.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to say that I'll be resigning from my job….You know dad…"

"I understand but-"

"Don't worry I'm fine, I can't even remember what happened…" I lied to Alfred and I made a fake smile. After he knew that I was okay, they left me alone on the bench. I kind of envy them…I picked up my cell phone and texted Yao. "I'M SORRY BUT I NEED SOME SPACE FOR NOW…..I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND" I texted him in captions lock. He replied to me "Of course…Evan…..I'll understand you the most…Besides I'm going back to China next week. I hope you understand too" My heart broke into pieces. Is everybody leaving me? Why is everybody leaving me? I sobbed alone on the bench. "Maybe it's because I pushed everyone near me away" I smirked while sobbing.

Then somebody called "Hey, why are you crying?" a hand held a gray handkerchief to me. I removed my arms from my face and looked up to see whose hand was it. It was Matthias, who I never expected would give a handkerchief to me. I got a creepy feeling instead of happy; I ignored him and walked away.

I was walking for minutes that I didn't realize he was indeed following me. He looked stupid still holding the handkerchief. Then I stopped and turned around. "Matthias, Don't you have some work to do?" I asked to him grumpily. "It's my day off" I didn't know that.

"Can you stop following me?"

"But….evan.."

"Look if you want someone to make fun with I'm no-" My speech got cut by his hug. It was tight and I can feel his heart beating very fast. He looked up at me blushing intensely. "I knew Yao was your boyfriend so I've hidden my thoughts for a while but brother told me to tell you cause you might get angry" He said in a cute shy voice. I understood Matthias' condition, he's inlove and particularly with me but he's too young and immature to be feeling like this. "Hey, Ivan why aren't you answering" he asked

"Look Matthias, I know you're feeling very well with me but…."

"I know…Evan….I really don't have a chance for you"

"That's not what I'm saying"

"Huh?"

"Your brother is…my brother's boyfriend"

"What?!"

"Yes they're a couple"

"That means I can be your boyfriend too?!"

"No! That's not what I meant to say but…..Matthias, you're too young"

"But, Evan I only feel this with you"

"I know you can grow up to be a fine man someday and there'll be a lot of others who will love you truly"

"Aren't you on the line"

"Sorry, I'm already done with the line ehehe" I smiled at him and he smiled back at him.

"Isn't your brother worrying about you?"

"No, he has this meeting with someone" I knew it was Jr. when I can hear them giggling behind hiding in the bushes. I took Matthias for a walk at the city. Me and him were very happy and so did Ber and Jr. following wherever we went. There was an embarrassing moment when I was taking a short nap at the park fields when I feel hot air dampening on my face. I opened my eyes only to see Matthias about to kiss me. I got surprised and I facepalmed him so hard that it left a red mark on his face. I ended up buying him some souvenir just to make him stop sobbing, that how childish he is. Apparently I bought him a scarf that looked like mine, although our scarfs were alike, mine's very special. It was made by my sister.

There was a strange man along the way giving free papers. At first, I thought it ordinary paper until I touched it. It was very smooth and glides in the air. Me and Matthias made paper planes out of it and it was very fun. One of Matthias's planes hit me on the head and it easily crumpled. When I opened the paper, it says "I Love Evan Luke Beilschmidt" It really felt awkward.

Sometimes, he would look up to the sky and run freely. He's kind of fun to be with but he's still too young for me. However, he goes mature sometime later when he gets into a dramatic mood.

The day ended up good and Ber took Matthias home. Jr., was taken home by dad and I went home too. After eating dinner, I felt a sudden dizziness. I tried to call dad but somebody different answered *ring*ring*ring*

"Hello!"

"Dad, please help me!"

"Evan….this is Alfred and don't make funny calls with me"

"…."

My sight got woozy and I ended up falling on the floor and my sight blacked out again. I might have tripped the antique oil lamp my dad gave me in the cabinet. I can somehow smell smoke but I don't know it it's touching me. I can still hear Alfred shout on the telephone until he ends it with a loud bang, presumable pissed by my call but…it wasn't prank.

**Alfred's POV**

"That no good Evan trying to destroy my sleep" I whispered as I put the down the phone. I came back to the bed with my wife. Although he is man, he loves me like a real wife and somehow he does look like a woman, maybe it's appropriate that I changed my he to she. I closed my eyes and hugged her and had myself a good sleep.

Minutes Later…

I opened my eyes to investigate a searing light from a distance. I don't seem to be in my bed, I seem to be lying beside a tree. I walked near the light but as I got nearer, it became bigger and bigger until it turned out to be a house on fire. At first I didn't really want to enter it but I saw someone on the floor. I barged in partially burning my arm. I put the fire down and tried to shoo the smoke from my eyes. I tripped on someone accidentally. I leaned beside me and I saw….Ivan, unconscious.

I was stunned. I managed to get him out of the fire but I realized that I wasn't carrying him anymore. Someone is carrying him, that's why I don't feel his weight. I also realized that it wasn't Ivan, it was Evan and Yao is carrying him. I walked closer to them when suddenly a bus strikes at us.

"Ahh!" I woke up sweaty on the bed. Kiku seemed to wake up too. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "Yes, it's just a stupid bad dream"

I stood up "I'll be going out for some coffee, want to go with me?" I asked Kiku. "No, thanks I'll sleep here" He answered smiling. I noticed that the sleeve of my coat is torn or rather burnt. My arm, it feels painful. I wrapped it in bandage. My eyes widen when I heard the sound of a few fire trucks pass by.

I followed them only to stumble upon a house burnt to ashes. 2 persons were loaded into the ambulance and I can see Ber, Matthias, Natalia, Mr. Beilschmidt and his family load into a van. I followed them to the hospital. I walked on the hallway and I can see everybody cry on someone's body. Ber took the blanket off and I was right, It was Yao's corpse. A sudden flashback crosses my mind, it's the dream of a bus hitting us three. Tears ran from my eyes when suddenly, Mr. Beilschmidt notices me behind. "Why you sissy show the hell your face here?!" He shouted as he grabbed my coat forcefully. Everyone tried to stopped him from punching me. Ber and Matthias took me outside and talked to me. "Boss I think you should go" Ber pushed me away gently.

"No, I have to see Evan."

"He's in the emergency room so no one can see him now"

"But I really have to see him please"

"Sorry but Mr. Beilschmidt doesn't like you here"

"So what?!" I barged myself to him but he was too forceful and he punched me. I felt the rush of anger and I retaliated quickly. Ber was quick too and he avoided my fist but instead, my super forceful fist hit Matthias who was behind him. Matthias fell on the ground with a loud thump. I was shocked that I can't even move myself. I can see my fist drenched in blood. That's when my senses came to me. I lifted Matthias from the ground and rushed him inside. My guilt's kind of intense seeing his head bleed.

After some minutes….

I ended up sitting on the chairs for a few hours until Kiku came. "I killed them….did I kill them?" I can't stop sobbing. I told Kiku the story and she seems to comfort me but then that's when the truth came. Yao…was the brother he left. It's the first time I've seen her cry intensely. I called our driver to pick up Kiku and I came to talk to Mr. Beilschmidt. "I'm sorry about Evan"

"This wasn't the first time…"

"Huh? What do you mean"

"It's nothing…Sorry for a while ago. I was just furious about it"

"Sir Beilschmidt, how exactly did Ivan died?"

"Uhmm *Gulp* He told me to tell you that he loves you before he died when you left him"

"You're lying…..aren't you?"

"*GULP*"

"Ivan would not tell me his true feelings. He's as prideful as you are. Please tell me, where's Ivan now?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you….." Mr. Beilschmidt left me bewildered when suddenly, the nurses and a doctor comes rushing in into the ICU. I rushed with them and I caught Evan and Matthias both flatline. Ber can't stop sobbing on the left side while Mr. Beilschmidt sobs on the right side. I was between them and I was kind of thinking that maybe I can save one of them if I step on their side.

"Maybe Evan knows where Ivan is?" I thought and it made me want to step on the right but "Matthias is too young to die" I thought and I was confused. The doctors, Ber and Mr. Beilschmidt are all ready to give up and I made my decision. I stepped o Evan's side. My guess was right, Evan's hearbeat became normal but Matthias didn't make it. He died of internal bleeding, hemorrhage. Ber hugged his brother and cried out loud and I can hear Matthias's closing breath. Still I noticed him smile for the last time. I can't stop myself from crying for grieve and joy. Joy because now I'll have a chance to apologize to Ivan and Grieve because I've kept the happy life from a young man who was going to grow up fine.

**Evan/Ivan's POV**

Ughh…My body feels weak and heavy. I think I got stomped by a 250-ft dinosaur. I can see everything somewhat blurry. Suddenly a face appears but it's blurred. He look familiar, he looked like the nurse who I was with years ago when I was recovering. "Hey, is that you?" I said and touched his face. "Yes" he touched my hand, his voice was soothing, it healed my vision but when it got clear, he was…..Alfred. My mood changed suddenly into anger and I quickly ordered him to get out and when he tried to reason me out, I shouted at him and he didn't have a chance to speak and was forced to get out.

Jr. came in with a sad face. "I think Ber, hates me now" He said to me.

"But why?"

"Matthias, his brother….He didn't even do anything to deserve to die.."

My eyes widened and tears ran on my cheeks. "No" I said to myself…..

To be Continued…..


	10. The Snowfall's End

Chapter 10: The End

Later that week, I sat on the bed looking at the clock all day. I lay there all week long. No one came to visit me even Dad or Jr. Just, until Anna came. "Today's Matthias's Burial, aren't you coming?" She asked.

"I don't think I'm even welcome there, Please leave if you don't have business with me anymore…." I said. Silence filled the room and I didn't even notice her leave. I turned sideways only to find a ribbon envelope on the table. I opened it and it said

" _**Dear Ivan,**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. I find it hard to get angry to you since your brother and **__**my brother**__** begged me to. You're very lucky you have a brother like him. However, I thank you for showing love to my brother just before he died. I feel guilty after all these years of loathing him. By the way, Matthias's told me that before or after he dies, I have to find his special someone. Apparently he doesn't but I hope you can come. **_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Berwald"**_

I stood up and remove my dextrose. I felt invigorated and energized. I realized Anna left my clothes on the bench and there's a letter saying "Thanks for The Care".

I readied myself and I was surprised to find Dad outside waiting for me. *BEEP!* "Look at my AWESOME new car!" He was so happy…for his car.

"So, did you all planned this?" I asked him

"No, Ber did!"

"We're going to a burial, right?"

"Yes"

"So why are you all so happy?"

"It's not just a burial, it's a reunion! All of your closest friends, uncles and aunts will be there! I'm hearing gossips about Jr. coming with Ber to U.K. next month"

"You don't have to worry dad, Jr. will be all fine"

"Your uncle Roderich and aunt Elizabeta will surely be jealous of my awesome wife and children! Kesesesesesese!" He's being hysterical again.

There were light all over the place when we got there. I didn't expect that Ber's house would be this big and grand. There were lots of visitors inside. But because I changed myself no one even my dad's younger brother uncle Ludwig recognized me. "Hey. East! Is that your new son?" Uncle Ludwig asked.

Dad seemed confused but then he really knew when to lie about something. "Uhm…Yes. I'd like you to meet my son Evan" Dad smiled weirdly in front of everybody. "It's too bad Ivan isn't here to join us" Aunt Elizabeth said. I kind of regret my mistaken decision. I kind of expected someone not rather special to be invited into the burial and so there they were, Alfred and his wife. They were with their kids. One of them approached me, the younger one who is a girl. 

"Hey, mister are you lonely?" she smiled at me which made me remembered how shocked I was when I got rejected by a hamster. These youngsters are very gifted. "Hi, little girl what's your name?" I smiled to her back. "My name's Sakura Honda" after her answer I felt a gloomy feeling behind me. It's like someone will jump on my back and beat the hell out of me.

After a while, Ber approached me.

"I'm sorry for Matthias"

"I'm very sorry for myself, I can't even protect him. I didn't even knew he was there behind me"

"Even so Alfred didn't"

"I know, It's just surprising that for the next few days, He won't be waking me up with his silly cries"

I smiled at him which seemed to surprise him though. "Why are smiling at me?" he asked. "Don't worry God opened another door for you" I stood up and left my final word "Just take care of my brother". I left him on the bench stiff-stared.

I entered the house where everybody seemed very happy although it was a burial, maybe Matt didn't want his last farewell to be sad. Everybody was dancing with their partners, mostly couples. Uncle Roderich, Aunt Elizabeta, Dad and his wife, Alfred and Kiku and so on…

I felt the feeling of an outcast…

Then somebody invited me to dance. She was a girl on average height, blonde curly hair, and blue eyes with glasses. "Uhmm…can you dance with me?" I can embarrassment in her face. I didn't want to dance but then she was very charming in a way that I was persuaded. Her hands were very soft and smooth. I thought she was gonna take me to the center aisle but we ended up dancing on the corner without everybody's attention.

"I thought you wanted to dance?"

"Yes I did"

"But….."

"I'm very shy, I don't want to go there"

"Don't worry I'm sure you will enjoy"

I took her to the center where she was blushing intensely. "Look at them, they're cheering for you" I smiled at her and we went eye contact throughout the dance. The music stopped and everybody went eating. She nodded on my shoulder laughing. "Thanks" but after that she left me alone again.

I wanted to know her name but I didn't have the chance. Then someone across the room stared sinisterly at me. I can feel his gloomy presence. He was Alfred. I never saw him stare at someone that bad. I ignored him and I went outside to get some fresh air and think about things.

Somebody sat beside me…

"Hi again!"

"Have we met?"

"…..Please don't say things like that….I get a guilty feeling"

"Serves you right! I don't even feel a sense of sympathy for you"

"You don't? *holds hands*"

"This wouldn't feel right now that you're married right?"

"I kinda still feel free!"

"But….don't you love your wife?"

"It's not about me betraying her, but it's apologizing to someone special….*smiles*"

"*Sigh* I'm not the one you should be apologizing to…"

"Then tell me….where is Ivan now?"

"Here" I guided his palm into my chest. My heart is beating fast and somehow Alfred gets it all and he sobs some tears. Then he laughs like he always did. "I'm sorry!" He pulled me into a hug. "I'm very sorry; I was so stupid of leaving you! I'm very sorry" I pat his shoulder trying to calm him down as he was sobbing very intense. It started to snow again and the cold wind brushed my hair as it sways to the breeze.

The white twinkles of the snowflakes cover my blonde hair and it seems that I've gone back to my old self although, I really didn't change from the start. "You're forgiven" I whispered to him as I stood up and entered the house again. As I entered in, I shook the snow off my hair. Almost everybody has gone home, only father, Uncle Roderich, Uncle Ludwig and Uncle Feliciano are cleaning. Kiku at the corner caring her children sleeping.

"You could sleep here for the night…" Ber said opening a door to my room. It's typically a normal room, a normal bed, cabinet, lampshade and some chairs. I yawned and stretched myself after I dressed up. I jumped on my fluffy bed and I felt really comfortable. When I leaned on the right, I can see Matthias' and Ber's picture where Matthias is smiling as usual and Ber is making two horns at Matt's head. It makes me giggle but I don't want to keep reminding myself that tomorrow I won't be seeing him again.

At Dawn….

The window was frozen cold, still a patch of light comes through. Suddenly, a plane hits me at the back. Expecting that it was someone who'd play a prank on me, I quickly turned on the other side. But…..there's no one there. The plane was crumpled but it had something written at it, _**"I love**_ E-"Dirt covers the other words and so then I was surprised when I wiped it. _**"I love Ivan Braginski…" **_Then someone stood at the door. The light is covering his face but his voice, it was Matthias'. "Hope you have fun now!" He cheered as he runs downstairs.

I woke up later at my bed still holding the crumpled piece of paper. I came down only to have the chance to say goodbye to Jr. before he and Ber takes off to the airport. I'll surely be missing those 2 and since dad has to go home to his family, I was then left alone again. It really wasn't a big deal but it still hurts me inside being alone.

Later that day, I got my hair fixed up as Ash-grey again. I had my scarf and gloves on. While walking on the streets, I kinda spot Natalya with her boyfriend. My eyes widen when I realized that she was with Toris, my nerdy classmate who was a loner back then, what a lucky guy he is. I stopped around a café and had a sip of coffee. "Good Day to you sir!" My attention got caught by the warm waitress, it made me feel comfortable. Finally, I got out and continued walking again. I stopped around the corner of a particular shop where couples happily go in and out. I kind of reminisced the days before I saw Alfred get kicked out. I stopped to stare at the dumpster where Alfred initially crumpled to get warm.

Finally, I was at the park but now there's no too much people around. "Too many memories are keeping you here huh?" Somebody talked to me.

"I guess I can't let them go for now.."

"If you can't let them go, How will you move on?"

"I just…I'm not ready to move on"

"It's okay to carry on as long as you've learned from the past"

"Did I really learn something?"

"Brother is keeping you here…."

"Brother?"

I leaned beside and the same lady last night was smiling at me. It was then I realized that her eyes are blue and her hair is blonde, curled just like Alfred. "Ivan…..nice to meet you finally" I said as I got closer and invited a handshake. "Maybe I was ready to give it all up just to start another road and finally find my destination.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Flight 145 I repeat Flight 145, All passengers report to Sector 7, I repeat all passengers report to Sector 7" Aaah…It very good to go on a travel these days. The airport's not so crowded and it's summer time. Yeah it's summer but I'm carrying my luggage full of gloves, jackets and my scarf cause I'm going home. Madeline forced me to…I can't believe her. While on my way to my plane, somebody jumped behind me covering my eyes.

It was strugglingly hard for me since the person covering me is pulling my head downwards since I might be taller than him/her. I can her giggle like a girl so I thought of everyone I knew. "Aunt Elizabeth…..nope, Aunt Lilli…..not either, Aunt Natalya…better not be, Aunt Katyusha…..please don't" I tried guessing and guessing and guessing…then a name crossed my mind. "It's you Madeline" She uncovers me and finally I can stand and my back is aching. "Huh….you're no fun anymore" She said stomping her feet like a young lady. She looked cute irritated.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm flying to Ottawa next month and I thought maybe I can visit one more time"

"You're going…Good luck"

"I know that fake smile anywhere…"

"Fake? Who said I was smiling?"

"You….you're not smiling? Then why are you….." Her eyes widened when I pulled her into a hug. "This is how I say goodbye in…a sad way…." I really don't want her to go far away. I was smiling until then I was crying my tears out. I kind of felt the feeling of sadness when Alfred left on her leaving. "Ivan your Plane's going to take off anytime now" She said trying to get my arms away. I let her go but I stood there in front of her smiling with my tears running. The plane took off, The wind swaying my hair as my tears flew out.

"I'm coming with you….." She was speechless but then she shoved her head into my shoulder just like she did on the dance. She was laughing at the same time sobbing. I can feel our hearts skip a beat that time.

**5 Years Later**

**Alfred's POV**

"I can't wait to see Madeline again, It's been a while since she visited I wonder what happened to her" I can't help to think about these things while I'm about to ring the doorbell. Then somebody opened the door. "Hello again Alfred!" I was terrified by that voice, it's….it's…Ivan?! My mind was stressed up so much that I can't even speak back.

"How are you?" He said. "I'm fine" I answered. I kind of noticed that a little girl is beside him. She is wearing glasses, she has an ash grey colored hair but her eyes were blue. "I'd like you to meet Anya Braginski" He introduced.

"Hey Alfred!" A cheery voice sparks from behind. It was Madeline with their second child, a blonde one with purple eyes. Together they stood up as one happy family in my eyes. Then it started to snow and I came in. I took a rest on the sofa beside the fireplace where it was warm. Then…Anya approached me.

"Uncle Alfred…..Do you know what does snowfall mean?"

"Well it means that it's getting colder the next few days…..ehehe!"

"No…It means that someone has a warm heart for you because of the cold."

I tucked her in as she sat beside me and slept. I kind of saw Ivan in her. Secretive, Happy, Realistic and somehow cheery as Ivan always did.

I look forward to seeing her grow up as my children did. Until Then… "Merry Christmas!" I woke up to Madeline and Ivan's cheer as the clock ticks to 12:00 and the Christmas tree lightens up. "Come on Alfred join us" Ivan said. "Uh…no I have to go home…My family will be worried of me" I answered.

"Don't I already called them…." I felt a warm string of kindness inside me and that when I knew that what Anya said was true…..

**XD The last part of the story, I had a hard time figuring what to write until I figured out that one of my OTP's is RuCan. Thanks for the readers. I hope you enjoyed the story and the pairings.**


End file.
